hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday
Birthday (バースデイ Bāsudei) is a carefree handyman in Yokohama. His demeanor sometimes gets him into trouble, such as when he is wrongfully arrested by the police for a bombing while trying to impress some girls. He is a Hamatora P.I. and partners with Ratio. His ability is electricity manipulation, which he activates by biting the end of a taser. Appearance Birthday is around the same age group as Murasaki, Art and Ratio. He has blond hair with a stylized pink shading, but it's not actually pink. His outfit consists of a yellow shirt and a dark red tracksuit, and he's rarely seen without sunglasses, indoors or out. He doesn't wear shoes, opting for a pair of sandals instead. In Re:Hamatora, his tracksuit is black. He also has a tattoo of a black skull on his right lower leg. Personality Birthday is always grinning, in daily life and in battle. He has a jolly, laid-back personality that is a stark contrast to his partner Ratio. It seems as though he is always planning some kind of unholy scheme to get money. He is also very lewd, for he hits on many different women, especially Honey. However, though he seems to be jokester, he cares deeply for his friends and he hates quitters as well as sulkers. Background Birthday has been sick since childhood. Currently not much is revealed about his illness, only that it is incurable. However, he refuses to let it get him down and decides to live life to the fullest. Birthday met Ratio when they were both very young. At the time, Ratio was shunned due to his Minimum since it allowed him to know when someone was going to die. Upon meeting Birthday for the first time, Ratio had told him that he would die soon. Birthday hated Ratio's sulking, so he made a bet that if Birthday's surgery was a success, then Ratio the 'Prophet of Death' had to die. After Birthday miraculously survived his surgery, he claimed that he had 'killed' Ratio's former self and that Ratio would be born anew. Birthday was once a student at Facultas Academy, but he had to drop out later due to his illness. Story Hamatora: The Comic At the start of the manga, he and Ratio weren't allies to Hamatora, so they fought Nice and Murasaki during a job and he had made Hajime's heart stop. Hamatora: The Animation Re: Hamatora Relationships Ratio Ratio and Birthday are a PI duo and part of Hamatora. When they were younger, Birthday had promised that he wouldn't die, subsequently 'saving' Ratio from his previous self. After Birthday 'saved' Ratio from his past, the two have been best friends. Even though they have contrasting personalities, Birthday and Ratio work very well together in combat. Their friendship seems to be very strong, with Birthday upholding his promise and Ratio trying to cure his friend. Chiyuu She has been friends with both Birthday and Ratio since high school. After the events of season 1, Chiyu went missing. Ratio and Birthday spent their extra time looking for her until they discovered that she had joined Freemum, an organization for 'stray' minimum holders that didn't attend Facultas or wish to abide by their rules. She is shown to care for Birthday a great deal as she joined Freemum in search of the "Healing Minimum", looking to cure Birthday of his illness. Honey Birthday is physically attracted to Honey and constantly hits on her, but Honey does not appreciate his attention. Powers & Abilities As a Minimum Holder, Birthday has the ability to control electric currents. The requirement for this ability seems to be anything that either generates electricity (such as a taser) or anything that can serve as a medium for electricity to easily travel through (such as water from a toy gun), as long as it is physically in contact with him. *'Lightning Minimum': Birthday's Minimum allows him to control electricity when he is in physical contact with a conductor or generator of electricity. In the anime, his Minimum is usually activated by biting the end of a taser, however, in the manga, he was able to stop Hajime's heart just by shooting water from a toy gun at her and sending his Minimum through it. Sometimes, his body seems to act as a generator of electricity itself, as he shuts down all the lights in the Chinese restaurant in the manga and provides light by simply holding lightbulbs in his hands. It is noted that he is immune to electric shocks of any kind, and doesn't seem fazed even if he bites power chords and summons a large lightning bolt from the sky, as seen in Episode 6. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minimum Holder